A New Life
by SongtotheMoon17
Summary: Jekyll managed to get rid of Hyde with another rare combination of drugs just after he sent the letter to Lucy. Now he is living happily ever after and in a blossoming romance with Lucy Harris. Their life seems perfect, until an unwanted visitor arrives..


**Hey guys! This is my first Jekyll and Hyde story and I am uber excited about it! **

**So just a few things I want to say before I start; this story take place after Henry sends the letter to Lucy but before she dies. And from there the rest pretty much explains itself.**

**By the way, I am reposting this. I had took it down a while ago to post a different Jekyll and Hyde story that was supposed to be like this one but I honestly don't like it as much as I do this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own Jekyll and Hyde.**

A New Life

Chapter 1: What I Wouldn't Give To Have a New Life

The instant Henry Jekyll saw John close the front door, he turned and hurried to his laboratory. A few days earlier, he had come up with a solution to get rid of Edward Hyde for good. Quickly, he grabbed the solution and injected it into his arm. For a few seconds he felt nothing until a wave of unbearable pain came over him. He fell to the floor, writhing in pain and agony. The pain was even more unbearable than it was whenever he turned into Hyde. Suddenly, the pain got worse. As fast as it had come, it gradually started to subside as his vision blurred and everything went black.

...

When Henry finally awoke, it had been two and a half hours since he had injected himself. Slowly, he stood up from his collapsed position on the cold, stone floor. As he slowly began to walk to the stairs, he ran into Mr. Poole.

"I apologize, Dr. Jekyll," he apologized. "I have a message from Miss Carew. She came by earlier but I told her you were busy and couldn't be disturbed."

Henry took the letter from Poole and nodded. "Thank you, Poole," he said.

Slowly, he opened the letter and read:

_My Dearest Henry,_

_Since you do not let anyone see you anymore, I decided to send you this letter. This way, I know you will be able to have some form of contact with me._

_Father is afraid for your sanity and I am afraid for you, my dear Henry. You are not the man I once knew. My father has called off the wedding for these reasons. After that moment, my hours were spent crying and hoping this was all a nightmare; but it isn't a nightmare. I am afraid your work has swallowed you whole and I will never see you again . . . I know I will never see you again._

_Father and I are leaving London for he is afraid of the murders around the city. He doesn't want either of us to be next. Our location isn't to be known by anyone so I am afraid we will not be able to write either. Hopefully we will one day return to London, when the evil days are gone._

_Know, my darling Henry, that I am in love with you and always will be. You will always have my heart no matter who comes into my life._

_Yours affectionately,_

_Emma_

Sadly, Henry looked up from the letter and sighed. "There will be no wedding," he whispered to Poole. "And she and her father are leaving the city. This is probably the last time I will ever hear from her again."

Suddenly, a thought dawned on him. If Emma had brought this earlier, then maybe he could still say goodbye to her. "Poole," he started. "When did Miss Carew come by with the letter?"

"She came by not too long after Mr. Utterson left to deliver your letter to Miss Harris," Poole explained.

Miss Harris, he thought. Lucy! After hearing her name, all thoughts of Emma left his head. The only thoughts that occupied his mind now were of Lucy Harris. "Poole, I have to go to her!" he started. "I have to see her before she leaves!"

He turned and started to leave the laboratory. "But sir," Poole called after him. "Miss Carew left the city immediately after she delivered the letter."

"Not Miss Carew, Poole," he called over his shoulder as he ascended the stairs two at a time. "Miss Harris!"

With that, he ran out the front door and proceeded to climb into his carriage and order the driver to take him to the Red Rat, leaving Poole standing in the sitting room baffled.

...

Half an hour earlier at the Red Rat

Silently, Lucy walked out of her room with her small bag of belongings in hand. Slowly, she walked past the other bedrooms and started to descend the stairs. She was almost at the bottom of the stairwell when one of the steps creaked loudly. Instantly, she froze, not even breathing. When she had assured herself that not a soul had heard, she continued to walk toward the door. As soon as she got to the door, she looked around to make sure no one had seen her and then placed her hand on the door handle.

"And just where do you think you're going?"At the sound of that voice, Lucy froze, her hand still grasping the door handle. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "When I ask you a question I expect you to answer it, whore!"

She felt someone grab her shoulders and spin her around roughly. Suddenly she was face to face with the Spider, the pimp and proprietor of the Red Rat. Behind him stood the Red Rat's manageress, Nellie, with a sour look on her already pinched face. "Well," the Spider growled in her face, his vile breath filling her nostrils.

Lucy closed her eyes to calm herself. Think of a new life, she thought. You'll soon have a happy, new life.

Seeing that Lucy wasn't going to answer him, the Spider drew up his hand and slapped her hard across the face. "Insolent child!" he shouted. Lucy felt tears sting her eyes as the Spider grabbed her arm hard. "You were running away," he concluded. "Weren't you?" She ignored him, letting the tears flow freely down her pale cheeks. "Weren't you!" he shouted, harshly pushing her to the ground.

Her body slammed to the ground and her head hit the floor. Her entire body went numb. When she put her hand to her head, she felt a warm sticky substance and realized she was bleeding.

"I meant what I said," the Spider growled. "When I said if it happened again it would happen to a dead girl."

Lucy looked up at Nellie who just shrugged. "Don't look at me," she instructed in her strong German accent. "You dug your own grave."

The Spider seized Lucy harshly by the arm and yanked her up, dragging her across the room. Lucy looked at him with fear and pleading in her eyes. This only earned her another slap across the face. She felt her knees go weak and she fell to the floor again.

"Leave her alone," she heard a voice demand. As much as she could without causing herself pain, she turned herself around to see Henry Jekyll. A huge wave of relief washed over her at the sight of him.

The Spider looked at Henry dazed. "And who are you," he started. "To tell me what I can and cannot do with my whores?" He started to grab Lucy again but Henry stopped him.

"If you dare lay another finger on her, I will go to the authorities, sir!" he threatened. "And I will make sure your . . ." He looked around as he thought of a word to use. ". . . Establishment never gets any business again!"

Not threatened, the Spider stepped back. "Alright," he said. "Keep in mind, girl, that you will be living on the street! And I will not take you back no matter how much you beg!" Lucy nodded, her eyes cast to the ground while the tears still flowed freely.

"She will stay with me," Henry explained. "For as long as she would like."

With that Henry helped Lucy up and left the Red Rat without another word to the Spider or Nellie.

Once they were outside the Red Rat, Henry looked to Lucy concerned. "Are you alright," he asked, truly concerned for her well-being. She was rather rugged looking with a cut on the side of her forehead and green, purple and black bruises all over her porcelain skin.

"I'm fine," she stated as she started to walk forward. After the first step she lost control of her legs and collapsed to the dirty cobblestone street.

"No," Henry said. "You are not fine. You can't even walk."

Gently, he lifted Lucy's fragile body into his arms. He was surprised at how light she was, almost as if the people at the Red Rat didn't feed her anything.

William Foster, the carriage driver, opened the door to the carriage for Henry. Gently, he set Lucy in the carriage and got in beside. "Home, sir?" William asked.

"Yes please, Mr. Foster."

**And that is where I am ending it. I personally think this chapter is terrible. But in my opinion, the most fun part to write was the little confrontation between Lucy and the Spider. I just want to kill him! But I won't do that . . . Maybe later . . . Mwhahaha! Anywho, review please! And I promise I'll update really fast if you do! **

**REVIEW!**

**V**


End file.
